


Wrong Impression

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [66]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Leonard "Bones" McCoy Needs A Break, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “I’m sorry if I gave you the wrong impression.”
Relationships: Pavel Chekov & Hikaru Sulu
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Kudos: 7





	Wrong Impression

Bones sighed and pinched his nose, “I thought you were supposed to be the responsible one, Mr. Sulu.”

** “I’m sorry if I gave you the wrong impression ** , Doc, but I’ve never claimed that.”

“Why not me, Doktor?”

“All due respect, Chekov, you go along with things too much.”

“ Zat is a good point.”

“Please tell me he at least bribed you into standing in front of the target.”

“Da.”

“Was it worth it?” The two of them traded a look and Bones sighed again, “As long as it doesn’t end you up back in here, I don’t want to know.”


End file.
